The present invention relates to a new and distinct cultivar of Chrysanthemum plant, botanically known as Chrysanthemum×morifolium, commercially grown as a cut flower and hereinafter referred to by the name ‘Yoswing’.
The new Chrysanthemum is a product of a planned breeding program conducted by the Inventor in Salinas, Calif. and Bogota, Colombia. The objective of the program is to create and develop new cut Chrysanthemum cultivars having inflorescences with desirable floret coloration and good inflorescence form and substance.
The new Chrysanthemum originated from a cross-pollination made by the Inventor in January, 2001, in Salinas, Calif. of a proprietary Chrysanthemum×morifolium seedling selection identified as code number T2575, not patented, as the female, or seed, parent with a proprietary Chrysanthemum×morifolium seedling selection identified as code number R314, not patented, as the male, or pollen, parent. The new Chrysanthemum was discovered and selected by the Inventor as a single flowering plant within the progeny of the stated cross-pollination in a controlled environment in Bogota, Colombia in June, 2002. The selection of this plant was based on its desirable ray floret color and good inflorescence form and substance.
Asexual reproduction of the new Chrysanthemum by terminal cuttings in a controlled environment in Bogota, Colombia since August, 2002, has shown that the unique features of this new Chrysanthemum are stable and reproduced true to type in successive generations.